Do You Believe
by Aussie Gagga
Summary: A short scene based on spoilers for 5x05. While it is Beckett and Gates, it is Casket all the way!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first foray into Castle Fan Fiction and my first ever fiction based on a preview, so please be kind. It nice and short too!

Also in case you didn't know – there are not mine!

"Close the door Detective"

Becket did as Captain Gates told her and moved to stand in front of her desk. Gates continued to read the file in her hand for a few moments. Kate stood silently. Eyes down wondering exactly what Gates was going to stay, figuring it could not possibly be anything good. Castle was THE prime suspect in a murder investigation. And unlike the last couple of times they had arrested him; it actually looked like he had done this. Gates turned back, peering over her glasses at the Detective.

"I have been keeping up with the developments in this case," she stated, flicking papers in the file.

"Yes, Sir." Beckett replied, keeping her eyes down.

"It would seem there is a large amount of evidence against Mr Castle."

Beckett took a deep breath before looking up to her Captain and replying "Yes, Sir."

"Do you believe Mr Castle committed this crime?"

Kate startled, she had been expecting many things, but not this and was momentarily stunned into silence. She knew in her heart that Castle was not capable of committing this crime, but what she knew and what she could prove were two very different things at that moment.

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly, stalling.

"Detective Beckett it is a simple question, do you believe Richard Castle committed this crime?"

Kate paused to gather her thoughts and present them in the best possible way, hoping her voice would not betray her now.

"I think, as a Detective, it doesn't matter what I believe. Only what I can prove."

Captain Gates huffed and narrowed her eyes at the Detective. But Kate did not drop her gaze this time.

"The evidence is damming, Detective. Damming. And now it would appear that not only did Mr Castle have opportunity, he also had motive. But I repeat, again, my question; do _you_ believe Richard Castle committed this crime?"

"No Sir," Kate replied "I don't think Castle did this. I know he is not capable of cold-blooded murder."

Gates ponder this for a moment. Kate knew Castle was innocent. It tore her up inside to know he was sitting in the interrogation room waiting for his lawyer, as her, _their_, colleagues built a case against him.

"Well then you have your work cut out for you don't you. Because you need to prove to yourself beyond a shadow of a doubt that he did this or prove to everyone else he didn't. Dismissed."

Kate walked out of the office stunned, Gates had just told her to keep looking. She had expected a speech more along the line of 'throw the book at him', but Gates didn't do that and for the first time in days a small smile crept onto Kate's face. She would keep looking. She would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt to everyone else that he didn't do it.

Okay, what do you think? This has a second part if people are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all of you who enjoyed my first foray into Castle Fan Fiction. As promised here is the second part.

Also in case you didn't know – there are not mine!

**Chapter 2 **

"Close the door Detective."

Becket did as Captain Gates told her, a sense of Dejavu creeping over her. She walked to the Captains desk, where Victoria Gates was sitting, reclined comfortably in her chair. Kate had no idea what this was about, but she didn't want to do this – whatever _this_ was – right now. She was so tired; running off caffeine and food from the vending machines since Castle had been arrested.

And now, now that Castle had been cleared, and the real culprit brought to justice Kate just wanted to curl up in bed – his or hers, she didn't care as long as he was there too – wrap herself up in him, pull the sheets over her head and stay that way for as long as possible. She certainly didn't want to be standing in front of Iron Gates. Iron Gates who was frowning.

"So," Gates started, "you were right. Mr Castle didn't do it."

"No, Sir." Beckett replied, eyes looking ahead, a small smile of relief curling her mouth.

She knew he didn't do it. Proving it had been hard, but they had got there in the end. Gates considered Kate for a moment.

"You must be happy," Gates stated.

"Yes, Sir." Beckett replied, "Always happy when we catch the bad guy."

"Are you and Mr Castle involved, Detective?"

Kate froze, eyes widening . The blood in her veins which had been slowly circulating due to exhaustion all but stopped, turned to ice as she digested what the Captain had just said. Surely, after all Castle and her had been through in the last few days, they were not about to be found out.

"Ah, sir?" she tried not to stammer as she spoke, "Castle and I are partners."

Kate moved her hands behind her back, unconsciously crossing her fingers, as if that could ward off any badness about to occur.

"Yes, Detective. I know you consider Mr Castle your partner, but that is not what I asked. Are you and Mr Castle involved; romantically, emotionally? Are you a couple?"

The Captain was looking at Beckett with steel in her eyes. She wanted her answer and Kate knew there was no way she would be able to leave if she couldn't come up with a credible one.

_Shit_! Kate's brain went blank then into overdrive. Any idea of tiredness swept away by Gates words 'Are you an Mr Castle involved'. She closed her eyes momentarily to regain control and process what was happening.

'_Does it matter'_ she thought _'I am so tired of hiding from everyone. So tired of pretending that Castle is just my partner at work. What's the worst that can happen? Castle gets kicked out? I lose my job?_' And like that instant on the roof, she had moment of clarity - after the week they have had, it only really mattered that Castle and her were together.

"Yes, Sir." Kate replied, her voice strong and steady, "Castle and I are 'emotionally involved'."

Gates just sat and looked at Kate for a few moments before removing a large binder and manila folder from her draw. Kate could see the binder was the NYPD Regulations. She swallowed, hard.

"The regulations Detective Beckett are very clear on co-workers _fraternising_."

Kate found she had to look away from Gates' stare. The floor was suddenly very interesting.

"Do you know what this is Detective?" Gates was holding up the manila folder "This is Mr Castles' legal file, not his police record, that is much thicker, but the file legal has on him. In here is an indemnity document the size of War and Peace, signed by Mr Castle absolving the NYPD of all duty of care to him. It also contains a number of insurance policies covering everything from him damaging police property to him being shot. But do you know what is missing?"

Kate looked up from the spot of the floor she had been staring at.

"Missing?" she asked, not quite sure what she was being asked.

"There are no internal revenue forms, no induction forms, no issuing of equipment forms."

Kate's blank looked encouraged Gates to continue.

"This file is not a personnel file, Detective. It makes it quite clear that your Mr Castle does not work for the NYPD. Therefore, technically, you and Mr Castle have done nothing wrong."

Kate wasn't sure she could believe her ears. Was Gates actually saying...

"However, co-worker or not, if I see any evidence that your private life with Mr Castle is occurring in my precinct..."

"It won't," Kate cut her off quickly "I promise Sir."

Gate narrowed her eyes at a clearly relieved Kate. She gestured towards her door with a nod of her head.

"Dismissed."

Kate didn't need telling twice. She strode across the office and nearly wrenched the door off its hinges in her haste to get out of there. However, two steps forward, she turned and the words fell out her mouth before she even knew she was saying them.

"How did you know?"

Gates smiled, _smiled_.

"I am not stupid Detective."

She waved Kate's stuttered response away with her hand.

"I have seen the way he looks at you. I can see you gravitate toward him when he is around. But more importantly you told me you _knew_ he didn't do it. Despite the overwhelming evidence, you knew he was innocent. Only a very, _very_ strong emotional bond allows someone to have faith like that. Go home Detective, Celebrate. Relax. Enjoy, in _private_."

END.

A/N: I know we all want to hate Gates because she dislikes Castle, but her little speech in episode one this season makes me think she respects and trusts Beckett. I think Castle will be allowed to stay because of this.


End file.
